


What the World Means

by MultiFandom__Writer



Category: The Brave (TV 2017)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, More Fluff, Tiny bit of Angst, christmas sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 07:56:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17076392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandom__Writer/pseuds/MultiFandom__Writer
Summary: Christmas isn't the best of times for Jaz but that changes when she meets Elijah. Then she loses the one thing that symbolizes that.





	What the World Means

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated.  
> I just realized this is my first Christmas theme fic for my Christmas Fic Challenge, kinda weird. But that just makes me even more excited to share another one of my Brave fics. This is my favourite show and I love all the relationships within it.  
> This is day 19 of my Christmas Fic Challenge.  
> Enjoy, L.

Jaz was never one to love Christmas, growing up was rough and she never really had Christmas. Nor did Santa ever come to visit her, not to mention she never got a Christmas present from her family. Most of the time she had to watch from the sidelines as her family enjoyed themselves. Sometimes getting kicked out altogether.

  
One year the house was too full and she was forced to stay outside until the party was over. Jaz caught the worst cold that night but her parent still made he go to school the next week.

  
At the same time, Jaz isn’t the one to ruin someone else’s day, which is why every Christmas she would push everyone away claiming she was tired and hide out in her room while the rest of the team celebrated. She didn’t want to get in the way of their happiness. That all stopped when she joined Dalton's team, they made her feel like part of a family for once. Especially Elijah. It took some time but he got her to come around eventually.

  
Their first Christmas in 2014 she got away with hiding in her room, she got a hug and kiss on the head from Elijah as the rest of the team wished her a good night’s sleep. The team partied and hung out until the early morning. Of course, the next day she heard stories of what happened and helped handle her hung-over teammates. To the team, Christmas is the one time of the year besides new years where they can completely let go of everything.

  
The Christmas of 2015 Jaz tried to hide in her room but Elijah stopped her. Like always she said she wasn’t feeling good and wanted to get some rest. This time around Elijah knew something was wrong. She smiled at them all and made eye contact with Elijah. The look he gave her, made her wanted to run and she did.

  
She made a break for her room, speeding up her normal walk when she heard footsteps follow her. He called her name over and over again, but she chose to ignore him. Breaking into a run when she hit the hallway connecting all their room but was also out of sight from the living room.

  
Jaz was fast but Elijah was faster and caught up to her, grabbing her from behind and wrapping his arms around her waist. He lifted her off the ground, as her legs curled up. “I’m going to pretend like you weren’t ignoring me because my Jazzy would never to that to her best friend,” he said into her ear.

  
“Just let me go, Elijah, I just want to sleep” She wined and wiggled, trying to get out of his grasp. But gave up when his arms tightened around her. “Please.”

  
“No, not until you promise not to run away from me” Jaz stayed quiet, crossing her arms like a defiant child.

  
“Jazzy” he pleaded and started to wiggle his fingers in her side.

  
Her eyes shot open and she started to squirm again. “Okay, Okay. Just let me go.” Elijah listens and let go of her. She slowly turned to face him, guilt covered her face. She didn’t know why but she felt guilty that she wasn’t confiding in her best friend. He's the one person that she completely trusts, she had told him about every detail about her life except for Christmas.

  
“What going on Jaz,” he asked softly.

  
“Nothing, I’m just tired,” she said not making eye contact.

  
“You honestly think you can lie to me” he was getting a little frustrated. “Just tell me what’s wrong and I’ll try and fix it.” He was almost begging by now. His eyes pleading with her and it was his eyes that made her groan and start talking. Those God damn eyes.

  
“I’m not a fan of Christmas, never have been. As you know my childhood wasn’t the greatest and neither was Christmas.” She tried to stop there but his eyes made her continue.

“My parents wouldn’t give me any attention or gifts and my father would tell me how horrible of a child I was and told me that’s why Santa never came. My brother would always be the center of attention at Christmas, they even threw him a party and made me sit outside because the house was getting too full. They would leave me behind when they went over to other people’s parties. It just Christmas is full of bad memories of how much my family hated me, so I don't like celebrating.”

  
“Come here” Elijah opened his arms and enveloped her in a tight hug. He was always there for her and he knew family is a touchy subject for her. “I’m sorry for pushing. I just needed to make sure you are okay” he mumbled into her hair.

  
“It’s okay, now go have fun and don’t worry about me” she smiled into his chest letting go. Then pushed him towards the kitchen where the rest of the guys where.

  
“I love you Jazzy” his smile outgrew hers.

  
“Love you too” she smiles once more before they went their separate ways. Jaz was okay with going to her room alone. It was like every other year before. Lonely.

  
The next year she wasn’t as lucky. Elijah had been preparing himself for two months. Thinking about what to say when once again Jaz tried to get out of the festivities. Even though he had a standing hope it wouldn’t be the same, hoping she would come around and forget all of what her hellish family did to her. But that wasn’t in Jaz’s nature, so once again Jaz told the team she was sick and bid them a good night.

  
As she walked back to her room, Elijah came running behind her. “Hey Jazzy, wait up.”

  
“Elijah, just want to go to my room, please…” she was cut off when she turned around and saw him holding a box.

  
“Don’t worry I’m not going to try and convince you to stay. I just wanted to give you a present.” He handed her the box “You told me you’ve never gotten a Christmas present before so I had to change it.”

  
“You didn’t have to” she held the box as if it was going to blow up any second. The team didn’t buy each other gifts, not even on birthdays.

  
“I wanted too. Now open it” she smiled. Opening the box, she gasped, inside there was a beautiful silver ring. Plain and simple, just a silver band but Jaz loved it.

  
“Do you like it?” he asked hopeful.

  
“Like it, I love it” her smile grew bigger as she put it on her finger. Fitting perfectly on her middle finger, Jaz jumped into his arms. “Thank you!”

  
“No problem” he laughed at her reaction, picking her up off the ground. “I put both our initials in it so you’ll always have a way to remember me. So even if we get split up you'll always have me, no matter what.”

  
Taking the ring off she looked on the inside and to his word, there were their initials, with an infinity sign in the middle. It was so beautiful that she thought she would cry.

  
“Thank you,” she said again but it was way more than just the ring. It was about never leaving her side, always being there for her even when she thought she didn’t deserve. For always knowing what to say and knowing exactly how to handle her problems.

  
“I love it” she couldn’t stop looking at it, even though it was simple she was sure it was the most beautiful thing she ever saw.

  
“I knew you would but hey you have some moping to do. I won’t keep you waiting” he smiled at her again. Mission complete even if she would never admit it, Christmas was a little more bearable.

  
"Wait, I think I'll stay up a bit longer," she said wearily before grabbing his hand and dragging him back to the rest of the team.

  
The smile Elijah had on was his biggest one yet.

* * *

  
Now a year and a half later Jaz still wears that ring on her middle finger. She wears it every day, only taking it off on particular missions and workouts, but even then, she puts it on a chain that she can easily tuck it under her shirt. So, in many ways, it never leaves her. That is until on rushed mission Jaz didn’t have time to put it on her chain so she threw it in her bag, thinking it was safely tucked away, but when they slammed the door behind them the ring fell out of her bag and onto the messy floor, under McG’s bag.

  
When they got back and started to pack up to go home, Jaz’s heart stopped when the ring was nowhere to be found.

  
Staying calm at first, Jaz looked through her bag thoroughly. Then her pockets, and backpack but she couldn't find it, that’s when she official lost her mind. She started throwing things around and retracing her steps. McG was the first to notice he stressing as she talked to herself while throwing her clothes all over the room.

  
“You good Jazzy” McG asked, her face scrunching up in distress, not even her favourite nickname could cheer her up.

  
“I lost it” she mumbles before going through her bag again. “How could I be so stupid” she ran her hands through her hair and over her face. Rubbing her temples, trying to calm herself down. Her hands were shaking and covered in sweat. Her body physically ached without her ring, she felt like she is betraying Elijah by losing her ring. Like she’s forgetting about him.

  
“What did you lose?” he asked leaving his unpacked bag, joining her on the ground to help look for whatever was lost.

  
“My ring,” she said looking at him, face full of defeat. His heart broke at the sight, it was a similar face she had at Elijah’s funeral.

  
“Which one?” he was trying to help but he still had no clue what was missing. She wore so many rings, which is why he was so confused as to why one missing ring would have this big of an effect on her.

  
“The one Elijah got me. With the initials and infinity sign” she looked up at him again, tears brimming in her eyes. This was only one of the few objects she had of his, a sweatshirt, a note, and his old mug. But that ring meant the world to her, it was the reason why she started forgetting about her family.

  
McG let out a small “Oh” feeling so stupid, but he made up for it in looking for the ring. He knew how much this meant to her, this is the first time he has seen the ring off her since his death. He remembers the beach explosion when she almost bit his head off when he tried to take it off to check out the fingers she broke. He ended up losing that battle.

  
Minutes past and the ring was still missing. Jaz’s stuff was spread all over the room. “I don’t understand,” she said, slouching back against the wall, her body radiating defeat.

  
“It’s gone,” she said, voice just above a whisper. McG could barely hear her.

  
“No, maybe if we look one more time, we can...” McG tried but Jaz cut him off “McG I lost it, it's gone and there is nothing that either of us can do about it.”

  
He knew she wasn’t just talking about the ring. The statement had so many layers but the way Jaz walked over to her bag and started packing up her stuff, McG couldn’t bring himself to talk about it with her.

  
“I’m sorry Jazzy.”

  
“It’s okay, just go pack up I want to get the hell out of here,” Jaz said not meeting his eyes due to the tears in her eyes, she didn't want to show more weakness.

  
McG nodded his head, walking over to his own bag and started to back up, picking it up off the floor. When he turned back around he smiled seeing the shining ring, picking up. “Jazzy…”

  
She cut him off once again, not wanting to talk about it anymore. “Just give it up already. I told you…” her voice was lost when her eyes landed on the ring in McG's hand. She ran across the room to him, taking the ring back and slipping it on her finger.

  
“Thank you,” she said, as her shoulders visibly relaxed and a smile covered her face.

  
“It’s nothing, I know how much this ring means to you” he’s one of two people knows what that ring means, its Jaz’s way of holding on to Elijah.

  
“Still, thank you” Jaz smiled giving him a hug. That ring meant the world to her and even though she was scared that she would forget him if she lost the ring, she knows in her heart that forgetting him isn’t even a possibility. Not now, not ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcome!


End file.
